lost in jump city
by violetmare
Summary: three friends get zapped into the titans dimension


It was a normal day at the sister's, Kat and Katherine, house. Kat's friend, Kitty, was there with Katherine and Kat playing videogames. The three 14 year old friends watched Kitty fight hopelessly against Kirby and Metaknight.

"You're gonna die you're gonna die you're gonna die!" Kat exclaims.  
"Shut up! I'm trying!" Kitty yells back at her, throwing a badly aimed punch at Kat and missing.  
"Both of you, shut up," Katherine tries settling those two down.

All of a sudden, the friend's fun was inturrupted by a bright flash of light. The next thing they knew, they were witnessing the Titans and MumboJumbo fighting. They stopped, staring at the three.  
"Oops! My bad," MumboJumbo says sheepishly.  
Kat laughs, holding her stomach and pointing at Kitty. "Oh my gosh! Kitkat, you're half cat!" She grabs Kitty's tail, trying to hold her back from scratching MumboJumbo's face. Kitty glares at Kat.  
"Don't call me that!" Kitty snapped.  
"What's wrong, Kitten? Don't like being half cat?" Kat taunted.  
Suddenly, Kitty's eyes filled with fury.  
"...Where the **** are we?" Katherine inturrupted.  
Kat and Kitty stared at her wide eyed. "YOU HAVE NO CHILDHOOD!" Kat and Kitty yelled at her.  
"Duh, I know who they are," she said pointing at the Titans. "But I don't know where we are!"  
Kitty rolls her eyes. "Guys, I think we're inturrupting something," she says, gesturing to the Titans and Mumbo.  
Starfire is looking at them, curiously. "Are you three not from here?"  
Mumbo laughs. "Well aren't you Captain Obvious, sweetheart!"  
Starfire's eyes glow bright green as the three natives stared in awe.  
"Nah uh uh!" MumboJumbo raised his staff. "That's enough trouble for one day!" He laughs his weird, highpitched laugh. "The show is over for now! See you all next time!" He vanishes in a shower of smoke.

"Oh shoot! He got away!" Beastboy sadly says.  
"Not yet. We can't give up. He must still be in the area, he couldn't have gone that far." Robin says confidentally.  
Kitty walks up to them. "Um, HELLO? We need to get back to where we came from!"  
"We can't help you with that. We need to catch Mumbo before he gets away." Robin says, giving her a slight glare. "But we can only give you this." He hands Kitty a communicator. Kitty takes it, eyeing it before putting it in her pocket.  
"But we cannot just leave them here, Robin. Would that not be wrong?" Starfire says, concerned about the three.  
"Yeah. Besides, they can help us catch Mumbo." Cyborge steps in.  
Kat whispers to Katherine. "Why do we want to go back again...? We get cool powers plus it's 10x harder for us to die here!"  
This aggravates Katherine. She doesn't respond.  
Robin shakes his head. "There's no time for this. If we catch Mumbo and meet with you three later, we can maybe help you. But for now, we have a job to do." He turns away from Kitty. "Titans! Go!"  
The members disband and search for MumboJumbo, leaving the three alone.  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Kitty yells, about to chase after them, Kat having to hold her back again. "Let me go, Kat or I swear I will hit you!" They get out of hearing range.  
Kat rolls her eyes and laughs. "I'm used to it. Go ahead, I dare you!"  
Kitty shows Kat her newly earned claws, about 5 inches long. Kat's eyes widen as big as oranges. "Oh...nevermind!" She lets go, raising her hands and backing up slowly back to her sister, hiding behind her.  
"...Dang." Katherine looks at Kitty, impressed. "Kitty got claws."  
Kitty glares at Katherine. "Say one more thing, you'll also get scratched."  
"Well, I'll get you with..." she looks at her outfit and her hands, looking for something to use against Kitty. "Umm..." She pulls a black and lavender stick out of her pocket. "I'll use this!"  
"What's that? Let me see let me see!" Kat jumps up and down and grabs for it, almost tackling her for it. Katherine holds it up, taking advantage of her height.  
"No! You have your own stuff. You're lucky! You get a bow and some arrows!"  
"You know my aime sucks!" Kat says, giving Katherine her best pouty face.  
"Did you try?" Katherine asked.  
"No..." Kat glances at Kitty who is glaring at them with her hands on her hip.  
"What?" She asks irritabley.  
Kat gets out her bow and pulls an arrow out of her bag labled "Regular." Wow, she thought to herself. There's more than one type.  
She fixes the arrow onto the bow, aiming at Kitty. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kitty screams and starts running away from her aim.  
"Relax, relax! I'm not aiming at you! This is like, what's it called...? Adam's apple? Wait no, WILLIAM TELL YES THAT'S IT!"  
"Well I don't trust you! You DID say that your aim sucks!" Kitty keeps running around Katherine and Kat, circling them.  
"Kat, don't. If you shoot her I'm responcible!" Katherine says, taking Kat's arrow away from her.  
Kat rolls her eyes, trying to grab it back. "Alright, alright! Just give it back! I'll aim for a tree or something!"  
Kat grabs her bow back from Katherine and aimed a nearby tree. She focused...and focused...  
"HURRY UP!" Kitty nagged at Kat.  
"You're making me nervous! Don't stare at me!"  
"You'll get stared at if we ever fight an evil person, now just SHOOT!"  
"Alright, alright!" Kat sighed. She focused, then let go of the arrow. It sailed and ripped through the wind. It hit the tree right where Kat wanted it to. "YES!" She jumped up and down, raising her hands in the air, and giggling.  
"Great, so you got arrows and Kitty's got claws. But what about me? All I got is this random stick thing and these admitably cool robes." Katherine is wearing a lavender cloak with black swirly decorations on the edges.  
"We'll find out what you do later. Now, he have to hunt down the Titans and get them to help us!" Kitty demanded.  
"But how will we be able to do that? We don't know where they went!" Kat wined. "Besides, me and Katherine want to explore a little!"  
"Can we stay? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Katherine wined in unison with Kat.  
"Fine, FINE!" Kitty snapped. "We can explore. Once I think about it, I want to stay here too. My parents don't like me anyway so it'd be a win-win if I stay."  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kat squees.  
"Yay!" Katherine cheers.  
Suddenly, Kitty's pocket vibrated, scaring her. She jumps 5 feet in the air and lands perfectly back onto the ground on her feet.  
"Geez, Kitty! It's only a communicator." Kat rolls her eyes.  
"How did you do that?" Katherine asked.  
"Well, I AM half cat! Some cats can jump up to 15 feet!" She bragged. "And Soooorrry I didn't expect it to vibrate!" She takes it out of her pocket and opens it. It's Robin.  
"We found Mumbo. Get over here as fast as you can."  
"OK!" Kitty and Kat yelled running to the location.  
Once they got to the location, the three helped the Titans fight Mumbo. Kitty scratched him with her claws as soon as she saw him. Katrina used her black-magic wand and got him with her black sparks as Kat shot him with her different arrows (some equipped with bombs, poison, ect.).  
Soon, he was defeated. Robin, who was shocked by their amazing fighting skills, invited them to become Titans.  
"We need a team like you in Tokyo. Would you 3 like to be Titans Northwest?"  
"Yes!" They all said in unison.  
"Great. There's already a tower set up there. You can start living there whenever you want."  
Then that was that. Kat, Katrina, and Kitty went to Tokyo.

When they got there they walked around.  
"I always wanted to go to Tokyo!" Kat said excitedly. "I wish I could cosplay!"  
Katrina rolls her eyes. "What would you cosplay?"  
"Homestuck! Duh! Nepeta, anyone?"  
"Why are you so obsessed with Homestuck?" Kitty asks. "What is it anyway?"  
Kat sighs. "You've asked that hundreds of times! It's a webcomic by Andrew Hussie about 8 kids and 24 trolls trying to create a new uni-" Kitty cuts her off.  
"You know what? I don't care. Let's just try to find the to-" Kat cuts her off back.  
"KITTY!" She crouches down to a tiny black kitten. "Who would leave this precious thing outside? AND ALONE?" Kat pets its head.  
Katrina crouches down next to her. "Dawwwwww!"  
Katrina and Kat begged Kitty in unison. "Can we keep it can we keep it can we keep it!? Pleeeeeeeease?"  
Kitty laughs. "Duh!"  
"Yay!" Kat cheers as she picks up the kitten and nuzzles it.  
"Now LET'S HURRY TO THE TOWER! My feet hurt!" Kitty urges.  
Katrina whines. "Mine too!"  
"Ok, ok!" Kat says.

They make their way to the tower where they and their newly found friend continue to live.


End file.
